Léo, du Lion
by Youwan
Summary: "Léo est un esprit stellaire. Fort, fier et courageux, comme le Lion. Ça, c'était avant la mort de Karen. Mais cet individu, que lui veut-il ? Un esprit peut-il refuser un contrat ou est-il obligé de s'enchaîner à la pire des abominations ?" Se passe entre le moment où Léo quitte Blue Pegasus et celui où il entre chez Fairy Tail. Fic à chapitre court. Rating [T]. Label SPPS :)
1. 1) Fuir

Disclaimer : Tout personnage appartient à Hiro Mashima. Je ne gagne rien sur cette fanfiction.

Résumé : "Léo est un esprit stellaire. Fort, fier et courageux, comme le Lion. Ça, c'était avant la mort de Karen. Mais cet individu, que lui veut-il ? Un esprit peut-il refuser un contrat ou est-il obligé de s'enchaîner à la pire des abominations ?" Se passe entre le moment où Léo quitte Blue Pegasus et celui où il entre chez Fairy Tail. Fic à chapitre court. Rating [T].

Note : Bonne lecture !

**Léo, du Lion.**

1. Fuir

C'était la troisième fois. La troisième fois depuis la mort de Karen que Léo essayait de contacter le Monde des Esprits. Rien n'y faisait, seul un long silence lui répondait. Il allait pourtant devoir se résigner rapidement : Essayer de contacter ce Monde lui demandait un effort considérable et une énergie folle. Il était déjà à bout, maintenant, physiquement et surtout.. Moralement.

**Son propre monde ne voulait plus de lui. **

Cette constatation résonnait dans son esprit comme se faisait entendre le glas d'une cloche, plus loin, dans la ville alentour. Car c'était bien sa fin imminente que l'on fêtait. La fin de sa vie d'antan. L'esprit avait seulement voulu protéger ce qu'il avait de plus cher. Mais voilà, il y a des règles et elles sont faîtes pour être respectées.

A présent, le voilà fugitif. _Fugitif_, bon sang !

Lui, Léo le Lion ! Il endurait la plus pénible des dégradation. Le Protecteur de la Porte du Palais du Lion, Leader des Clefs des douze Voies d'Or réduit au simple rang de fuyard et lâche. Pire, il était un_ meutrier._ Son moral au plus bas, Le rouquin continua de désespérer. Il s'assit sur les marches de pierres, près de cette statue.

Voilà plus de trois mois qu'il était sur cette Terre et cet endroit sera son tombeau. Alors qu'il s'était habitué à la douleur, l'effort demandé à ce pauvre corps humain pour contacter son Monde – Non, « le » Monde, ce n'était plus le sien à présent- l'avait une fois de plus affaibli. Pourtant, il ne pouvait se permettre de rester là, meurtri. Parce qu'il lui fallait décamper, détaler comme un lâche.

Car oui, en l'occurrence, il lui fallait s'enfuir. Partir loin de cette guilde, partir loin de ces souvenirs qui le hantait. Courir à toute jambes, la mort aux trousses. Il voyait Karen partout, dans chaque personne, dans chaque objet, dans chaque mot. Il était hanté par son visage, son ombre l'engouffrant dans de sombres pensées. Il l'avait _tuée_.

Il avait failli. Léo le Lion avait failli à sa tâche première. Il n'avait pas protéger son maître non, il l'avait laissé crever, épuisant son énergie magique. Il n'était qu'un moins que rien. Il était la pire engeance que les Esprits avaient pu porter, car il avait commis le pire crime qui puisse exister.

Adossant sa tête à la statue derrière lui, soupirant, Léo le Lion attendait. Que tout finisse, que tout se détruise, que tout s'efface. Remords, regrets.. Tel sera son nouveau quotidien. Ainsi en était-il.

Le soleil se couchait, l'aurore resplendissait, dehors. En dehors de ces ruines, malheureusement pas assez étincelant pour réconforter l'Esprit. Des pas lourds se firent entendre un peu plus loin. Quelqu'un approchait de la porte de cet endroit détruit.

- « Une nouvelle tentative du maître Bob ? » Se demandait l'esprit, inquiet mais décidé à camper sur ses positions. Premièrement, en toute circonstance, il ne rejoindrait **pas** la guilde. Il avait déjà fait assez de mal comme ça. Deuxièmement, il n'approcherait pas non plus une autre constellationiste. En effet, cela rejoignait son dernier et troisième point : Léo le Lion ne demanderait pas d'aide, si son esprit était brisé, sa fierté était tout ce qui lui restait. Alors.. Qu'on le laisse agoniser dans un coin, vaincu en traître par son déshonneur et ses lamentations intérieures.

Le bruit s'amplifiait, une ombre surgit, un sentiment de terreur le pris. Cette carrure, cet aspect, cette énergie.. Il connaissait la personne qui, à l'autre bout de cette église délabré, lui faisait face. Il savait sa puissance et tremblait devant sa réputation. Cet homme, sombre, était rempli de ténèbres. Maintenant que son regard avait croisé le sien, Léo le savait : Il serait traqué, puis réduit au rang d'esclave-esprit.

Cet homme le révulsait autant qu'il le mettait en colère. Dans le Monde d'Earthland, il était connu sous le doux surnom de « Contrôleur d'Esprits ». Révoltant pour le Lion. Son pouvoir était simple : Il pouvait tout briser._ Les contrats, les cœurs, les rebellions. **Les âmes.**_

* * *

Il avait entendu une histoire sur lui, alors qu'il servait encore Karen. Alors que Léo se baladait dans les rues animés du Monde des Esprits, il avait croisé un attroupement. Crux, de la Croix du Sud, était plongé dans une histoire humaine qui avait l'air passionnante. Léo s'approcha rapidement et agilement, intrigué, et avait écouté l'histoire. Il avait ricané, amusé. Après tout, une personne qui pouvait _forcer les Esprits à faire apparaître leur clefs_ n'existait pas. Et un humain qui pouvait, en plus de ça, entreposer ces esprits dans un second univers était plus qu'improbable.

C'était **impossible.**

Seulement, il savait aussi que, deux ou trois mois plus tard, alors qu'il combattait pour le compte de Karen, il avait entendu des tonnes de rumeurs circuler. Des murmures qui lui avait fait froid dans le dos. La légende du « Contrôleur d'Esprit » était née et dans tout Fiore, celui-ci décrétait que chaque Esprit sans maître, chaque rebelle, chaque meurtrier lui appartiendrait et que lui, humain, leur ferait regretter leur affront envers le Monde des Esprits. Mais comment prendre ça au sérieux quand on n'entend que d'étranges bruits qui courent ?

* * *

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, Léo en était sur : Cette personne devant lui, ce sourire démoniaque, cette énergie féroce.. Ce n'était pas une rumeur qui était devant lui mais bel et bien son futur _dompteur_, son futur tourment. Son tortionnaire.

Avant, il lui fallait fuir avant que le maître de Blue Pegasus ne cherche une fois de plus à le retrouver. Maintenant, il lui fallait fuir avant qu'_on ne lui extirpe sa clef de force._

_[A suivre]_


	2. 2) Refuser

Disclaimer : Tout personnage appartient à Hiro Mashima. Je ne gagne rien sur cette fanfiction.

Résumé : "Léo est un esprit stellaire. Fort, fier et courageux, comme le Lion. Ça, c'était avant la mort de Karen. Mais cet individu, que lui veut-il ? Un esprit peut-il refuser un contrat ou est-il obligé de s'enchaîner à la pire des abominations ?" Se passe entre le moment où Léo quitte Blue Pegasus et celui où il entre chez Fairy Tail. Fic à chapitre court. Rating [T]. Label SPPS !

Note : Bonne lecture ! Merci pour la review, elle m'a fait très plaisir. Bonjour au passage aux membres de la SPPS. J'espère que ce chapitre vous emportera dans la lecture, il est un poil plus long que le premier ( ~ 1000 mots pour le premier contre 1700 mots ici ). La suite avance bien. Je vous retrouve au prochain chapitre ! :)

** Léo, du Lion. **

2. Refuser

Depuis toujours, les douze Esprits avaient des attributs de leurs animaux respectifs, autant physique que de l'ordre des ressentis, des sentiments et des instincts. Ariès avait de magnifiques petites cornes de bélier qui faisait craquer la gente masculine; Cancer lui, était affublé de pattes de crabe et ponctuait toutes ses phrases par un « Ebi » qui pouvait à la longue énerver ses proches. Néanmoins, il excellait en coiffure alors ses maîtres le lui pardonnait facilement. Notre Lion, en plus de ses doux cheveux roux comme une crinière, avait reçu un odorat assez sensible pour concurrencer Natsu. C'est donc en suivant l'homme des yeux qu'il put _sentir._

_ Sentir_ l'odeur de la mort. _Sentir_ le sang, la sueur. _Sentir_ les larmes. La bouche pâteuse, il tenta de se redresser tant bien que mal, les muscles endoloris par sa récente inactivité. Rester adossé à la statue rêche, les bras ballants, le faisait se sentir mal. Un lion était fier : Il ne resterait pas en sentiment de soumission devant cette personne. Il se tiendrait à sa hauteur, près à prendre la plus apte et censée des décisions. Ou du moins, celle qui viendrait en première, quitte à être sous le coup des émotions, voire guidé par l'instinct. Alors il se releva, tremblant imperceptiblement.

Doucement, l'homme s'avança, conscient de son effet. Plus que conscient même. On aurait dit qu'il en jouait. Un sourire narquois qui ne put s'abstenir de révéler se dessina sur ses lèvres rêches. Le jeu du chat et de la souris allait commencé et l'homme, avec une pointe de sadisme, dévisageait sa nouvelle **proie.** Tout en se demandant si celle-ci allait se joindre à la danse de sa chasse.

Léo examina pendant ce temps les alentours, discrètement, cherchant une sortie proche. L'église tombait en ruine. La fraicheur du soir s'infiltrait partout. Le toit avait chût il y a fort longtemps, des briques parsemaient la pièce. La porte avait disparue, remplacée par un vide. Un trou dans le mur, assez grand voire béant, donnait vu sur l'aurore. L'issue idéale, plus proche de l'Esprit que de l'humain. Parfait, Léo pourrait passer par là. Restait à savoir s'il lui restait assez d'énergie pour courir...

Courir. Cette question ne se pose pourtant pas, dans son cas. Vous savez, souvent, on vous parle de cette passion qui vous entraine loin d'un endroit maudit, vous faisant galoper aussi vite que vous le pouvez. Ou encore ce souvenir fugace qui vous assaille et qui, d'un coup, vous fait vous relevez en plein combat avec un regain d'énergie. Cette réminiscence qui vous donne la force de combattre pour ce que vous croyez juste, qui exacerbe votre résistance et votre endurance.

Léo, lui, n'avait plus rien. Pourtant, ce désespoir qui vous prend, quand vous fuyez pour votre vie, peut redonner une recrudescence d'énergie insoupçonnée, un renouveau d'obstination et de persévérance.

Il n'avait plus de maître, plus de foyer, plus d'amis. Plus de but. Plus rien, rien à quoi s'accrocher, mis à part sa fierté. Fierté à laquelle personne, jamais, ne pouvait briser. Devant lui, il voyait un prédateur. Léo le savait, il connaissait ces sensations de traque; de poursuite. Sa nature de Lion faisait ressortir cet envie de jouer avec ses adversaires, certaines fois. Mais il ne se laissait pas aller, il avait sa fierté. Bon sang, sans elle, voilà longtemps qu'il serait mort. Aujourd'hui, réduit au rang de banni, c'était sa dernière petite lumière dans ce monde aux accents inconnus. Il ne laisserait aucun individu, aucun être vivant la malmenée. Mais enfin, **il était le Lion ! C'était juste ça et c'était juste tout.**

Alors les tremblements, minuscules, qui agitaient son corps jusque là s'arrêtèrent. Le rouquin avait pris sa décision : C'était son adversaire ou lui. Confiant, il regarda l'homme qui s'était arrêté à quelques pas de lui. Ce regard glacé le fit frissonner, mais pas reculer.

Léo, du Lion était son **propre maître.**

« Laisse-moi rire encore un peu, lionceau. » Ricana l'individu vêtu d'un masque laissant juste apercevoir ses lèvres et le haut de son nez, portant un long manteau noir. « Un Esprit ne sera jamais son propre maître, renégat. »

De suite, notre protagoniste était surpris. Cet homme, venait-il de lire en lui, dans ses pensées, même les plus intimes, ou avait-il juste deviné ce qui pouvait le tourmenter ? Il fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout. Il n'aimait ni son ton supérieur, ni son insulte. Peut-être était-il déchu, certes. Mais il ne laissera personne lui parler sur un tel ton; ni avant, ni maintenant. Encore moins après; encore moins cet homme à la réputation si douteuse. Néanmoins..

_« Renégat »._

Ce mot se répercutait en lui, le faisait chavirer dans un océan d'émotions difficilement contenu. Surprise. Tristesse, regrets, remords. Colère. Qu'importe que cet homme soit le « Contrôleur d'Esprit », rien ne lui permettait de le juger ! Il était responsable et maître de ses propres actes et cet individu ne pouvait s'interposer entre lui et sa mort prochaine. Car le rouquin doutait, de toute façon, vivre longtemps. Alors, Léo prendrait ses responsabilités et serait toute sa courte vie affublé d'un poids. Mais jamais.. Non, jamais Léo ne permettrait à quelqu'un, surtout cette légende sorti de nulle part, de décider du reste de sa vie, aussi brève et rapide qu'elle sera.

Pourtant, l'homme ne lui laissa guère le temps d'encaisser ses remarques ou même de rétorquer et continua sur sa lancée : « Tu as commis un crime, meurtrier. Ton châtiment sera simple : Mourir sur cette Terre. Pourtant, je te propose une chose claire, simple et sérieuse: Deviens mon Esprit, Léo du Lion ! Sois à moi et je te laisserais vivre. » Le ton sérieux laissa place à une voix nasillarde, qui largua le lion, le reconnectant à la réalité. « Tout, plutôt que la mort, non ? »

Paroles envenimées, comme un serpent. Pour sûr, Léo aurait du réfléchir avant de crier sur cet homme. Il aurait dût considérer sa proposition, peser le pour et le contre. Mais sa fierté l'en empêcha. **Personne ne dictera ses actes. **Sa colère à l'entente du mot « _Meurtrier _» s'intensifia, devenant glaciale. Ses yeux ne quittant pas son interlocuteur, il répondu d'une voix éteinte mais tranchante : « J'ai entendu ce que tu as fait subir à ceux que tu appelles « tes » Esprits. Tu romps les contrats originels, tu enfermes tes prisonniers pour leur soit-disant repentit et tu les tortures pour ton petit plaisir. Qui au monde voudrait d'une telle vie ? »

Rassemblant ses forces et l'aura la plus menaçante qu'il pouvait afficher, Léo parla plus fort, avec plus de conviction. Les yeux dans les yeux, voulant à jamais éteindre ce sourire narquois qui essayait de le dominer, il continua à exprimer ses propos. Jamais il ne se rendrait, jamais.

« - Alors pars ! Ne reste pas ici, à regarder ma déchéance. Personne ne te voudrait comme maître, pas même le plus infâme des Esprits. Mon combat, je le mènerais seul.

- Quel leader ! Réfléchis mieux, Esprit. Ton salut se trouve peut-être devant toi.

- Je ne vois qu'un humain, prêt à tout pour tourmenter les miens.

- Ce n'est pas totalement faux, mais laisse-moi te rappeler une chose : Ce ne sont plus les « tiens », **banni. **»

Douleur et colère. De nouveau. « R_enégat _», « _Meurtrier_ », « _Banni _». Tant de mots qui lui rappelaient sa faute. Tant de mots que cette personne maîtrisait comme des épées qu'elle vrillait en lui. Sa peine n'était pas en soit physique, au contraire. L'homme jouait avec lui mentalement. Il frappait là où il savait que Léo aurait mal. Il frappait fort, il frappait juste. Qu'aurais pu répondre le Lion ? Ses mots étaient aiguisés comme des poignards. Ses propositions ? Du poison.

« - Tu commets une erreur, Léo du Lion, soit-en sûr. Aujourd'hui, tu avais le choix. Tu as osé refuser. Méfie-toi, mord toi les doigts ! Je ne serais pas aussi clément la prochaine fois... »

Raide comme un bâton, Léo pris instinctivement une posture de défense. Même épuisé, il se débattrait autant qu'il le pourra. Quitte à mourir dans cet endroit en ruine, quitte à passer l'arme à gauche comme Karen, jamais il ne resterait inactif, passager. Il préférait épuisé le peu de force qui lui restait au combat que de se rendre à cet âme abjecte.

Mais justement, son adversaire souriait. Il voulait jouer, jouer avec lui. Alors, en silence, il repartit vers la ville limitrophe, progressivement, souriant. Il allait mettre ce lionceau dans tout ses états avant de mettre la main dessus, foi du « Contrôleur d'Esprit ». Ensuite, il lui_ extirperait sa clef de force, _même si cela pouvait être affreusement douloureux. Mais c'était des Esprits, de toute façon, non ? Pourquoi s'en inquiéter, alors qu'il pouvait s'amuser avec eux ! Comme si.. Comme s'ils avaient des émotions. C'était pitoyable, que de penser ainsi. Lamentablement, ils ne faisaient qu'imiter les émotions que pouvait leur transmettre leur maître, c'était tout. Rien d'autre. Ils n'étaient que des **jouets**.

Partant, il lança une dernière phrase remplie de promesses : « Je te laisse pour aujourd'hui. Cependant.. Soit assuré que je te retrouverais, que je te traquerais. J'écraserai ces lois qui te maintienne dans ce monde et ferait de toi mon Esprit. Et alors, je te briserais. »

La chasse pouvait commencer. La battue allait débuter, bien que le félin soit un peu plus gros que prévu. L'homme le savait, il avait trouvé un être torturé mais surtout puissant. Léo, du Lion, Leader des Douze Voies d'Or. Il ne pouvait rêver mieux pour sa _collection._

Regardant la silhouette au loin disparaître, l'Esprit décida qu'il lui fallait un plan. D'urgence. Il le sentait dans chaque fibre de son être spirituel, cet individu masqué n'allait pas le lâcher. Plus jamais. Il était comme pris dans un piège qui se refermait sur lui, lentement, doucement mais surement. Et maintenant, il était_ trop tard._ Dorénavant, fuir était devenu vital.

Fuir, pour vivre. Fuir, pour décider par lui-même. Fuir, pour pouvoir mourir comme son être le lui dictait. Fuir, pour pouvoir en finir.

* * *

_[A suivre]_ :)


End file.
